


Final Orders

by go_ask_ash



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Depression, FF7 AC, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Mutual Trust, Turkfic, don't worry it ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS!! There are mentions of death, gun use and suicide in this fic! It's not graphic or violent- but better to post a warning than have anyone hurt or upset.Y'all I was in a MOOD and banged out this angst-fest in a day. It was super cathartic and now I feel much better. So whenever you need a minute just to get sad and let some emotions free- I GOT YOU.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/Reno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Final Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Последние распоряжения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729345) by [Oxygen_Neutron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron)



Reno caught the doctor’s shoulder as he closed the door behind him. “And there’s absolutely nothing ta do,” he asked, trying to disguise the desperation in his tone. “Unfortunately no. I’m sorry I don’t have better options,” as a prominent Shinra physician, if anyone had answers, it was this man. “There are a few experimental treatments involving materia, which if the president agrees to it we can pursue. But as of right now there is no known effective treatment or cure. However you should be able to care for him without fear for your own life, there seem to be no cases of Geostigma becoming contagious.”  
“I don’t give a **_fuck_** about my own life- the only thing that matters to me is the President staying alive. Whatever treatment ya got, experimental or not, we have to try. Otherwise we’re just sitting around waiting for him to die,” Reno spat. His heart was breaking and his mind unable to accept what he had just been told. 

It was supposed to be a routine visit- Rufus was seriously injured in the explosion and further weakened after being held hostage, so a physician came around to check his progress once a week. Fearing the onset of an infection, Rufus pointed out the dark shadowy marks that had appeared on his wrist and underneath his neck. It took the doctor all of two minutes to recognize this as Geostigma. It was becoming an epidemic. People were dying in the streets, and no one was able to stop the planet’s vengeful disease. Rufus sat quietly and listened to his prognosis. He asked about treatments, and life expectancy of other patients near his age. Reno didn’t understand how he could be so calm, when internally the Turk’s entire world was being pulled apart at the seams. But Rufus merely thanked the doctor and asked that he return next week with a plan for future treatments.

“Please,” he whispered, not wanting Rufus to hear but also too ashamed of how small and scared he must sound at that moment, “Whatever you’ve got. The tiniest glimmer of hope. Bring it. Try it. If money’s what you’re after I’ll personally give you more. This is number one priority from here out.” The doctor shook his hand, looking tired but understanding. “You have my word. I’ll see you next week.” And with that he was faced with returning inside and extinguishing his useless emotions to do what was necessary; take care of Rufus without fail. 

Back in the lodge Rufus was still sitting quietly in his office. After years together Reno could see there was a storm brewing underneath his stoic expression. “Doc says he’ll be bringin’ the first round of materia next time.” He spoke to break the suffocating silence.   
“Hmmph,” was Rufus’s reply. “ you should probably tell him to save his energy and just let me die. It seems to be what the planet wants anyway. Someone at Shinra to atone for all its sins.”   
“Now wait just a minute! You got nothing to atone for. You didn’t do-“  
“THAT DOESN’T SEEM TO MATTER NOW, DOES IT!?” Rufus snapped. THIS IS ALL **HIS** FAULT. THAT MISERABLE BASTARD THAT CARED NOTHING ABOUT HIS OWN PEOPLE OR PLANET OR EVEN HIS OWN CHILDREN!!” He picked up the lamp resting on his bedside table and threw it violently across the room. Glass flew everywhere.   
“Sir-“  
“AND NOW, NOW I’M STUCK PAYING FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT’S CRIMES!” Reno remained perfectly still as he watched Rufus flip a desk over onto the floor. There was no stopping his anger. It was a justified response. Nothing to do but let it play out in hopes the outburst would calm his boiling nerves.   
“WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!? HAVE I NOT SUFFERED ENOUGH JUST BY LIVING THIS LONG?” He was finally quiet for a moment, crouching down in the midst of all the papers and envelopes scattered over the floor. Reno moved to sit next to him, cautiously reaching out a hand to bring their foreheads together. A grounding touch, letting him know there was still someone present that cared. 

“And you…” Rufus looked up to reveal hot, angry tears forming in his eyes. “You should leave me. I’m infected. Dirty. Can’t be spreading the disease to you too. It’s one thing for _me_ to bear my family’s curse, but not both of us.” He reached a hand into fiery red hair and pulled them close again despite his words.   
“That’s pretty rich when you’re speaking to tha guy that dropped a plate on thousands of innocent people just because he was told.” Reno scoffed bitterly.   
“It’s too late for me, whatever the case. Might I remind you that I’ve been sharing your bed for a hot minute now; not to mention the myriad of other ways that I’ve been exposed to any contagions you may be carrying... Would you like me to list them aloud?” 

Damn this Turk for always being able to make him laugh. His spirit lifted ever so slightly. “I believe I can use my imagination, thank you. Remember your position, number two.”

 _“Oh I remember it quite well, sir._ ” The plan was working. He couldn’t let the momentum slow. Otherwise Rufus would be right back down the rabbit hole of wanting to die again. “How about we have a bath and you can remind me again. Just in case I’ve forgotten.”

“Hmmmmm, I’d like that,” an almost imperceptible tone of exhaustion in his voice.  
Reno rose from the floor, gently lifting Rufus with him. His dignity would never allow him to be carried, but the other man knew just how to distribute their weight to give any onlookers the impression that he barely needed assistance. Tiny gestures like this were what made it clear to Rufus that he never actually wanted to be without Reno by his side. All this time working together, an easy and comfortable partnership eventually grew into something more personal that the other Turks never questioned. They brought each other balance. When it came time to send someone out looking for the remaining piece of Jenova, Tseng knew it was best to take Elena with him on the mission and leave Reno in charge of the President. Rude would keep them safe and stop them from making any irrational decisions.   
Now the Director was nowhere to be found and Reno had been charged with not only protecting Rufus but also doing anything within his power to help rebuild the Shinra name. Most days he was stretched so thin his sanity wobbled like a house of cards. The alcohol and cigarettes helped. But this blow was almost more than he could bear. Rufus was his sanctuary. His one place that he felt safe and accepted enough to relax and be himself. To fall apart when necessary. To shed his cold Turk persona for just a _moment_ and still feel that someone valued the broken pieces of humanity that remained. He couldn’t lose that. Not even if the fight cost his own life in the process. 

He led Rufus down the hallway toward the bath, stopping one of the housekeepers along the way. He slipped her a 50 Gil note and titled his head back toward the office. Once Rufus was safely seated on the floor, Reno began to draw the water in the oversize tub. It was warm over his aching fingers, and the sound thankfully broke up the silence. He elegantly slipped his suit onto the floor and started to unbutton Rufus’s shirt.   
“I’m not an invalid,” he growled, bracing his hands to push against Reno’s bare shoulders.   
“Never said you were, Boss,” he fired back, looking up at him, careful to let the other keep the high ground in this battle. “But this time, let me. Let me help you relax. Ya know it helps me too. Can’t let your big head be thinkin’ it’s _all_ about you.” He smirked at Rufus trying to glare without grinning. “I win,” he sang while continuing to undress him, “and what a prize I’ve won.” That earned him a sharp tug of his ponytail. “Heh, like you don’t already know it.” And a second.   
Sinking into the hot water Rufus instantly breathed out a sigh of relief. Though he’d never admit it, the pain in his chest and his leg was still very present despite it being weeks since the injury. Now he understood that he probably had not been healing due to the onset of the stigma. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he thought to himself, ‘ _it’s going to take even longer to be rid of that damned wheelchair._ ’ Sensing his agitation, Reno pulled him in closer and pressed a kiss into his soft blond hair. Beneath the surface of the water, protected by arms wound tightly around him, this was refuge. They often lounged like this back at HQ after a particularly long day or dangerous mission. Even the most powerful man on Gaia sometimes needed to be held and kept safe from his own demons. And Reno unfailingly provided time and time again without judgement or expectation. (Though he made it no secret that sex was never an unwelcome addition, ha) However that was not for tonight and he was well aware. Right now what he wanted most of all was Rufus relaxed and calm enough to sleep. 

Reno pulled Rufus onto his lap and leaned back to wash his hair. That had always been his guilty pleasure, running his fingers through those soft golden strands until he earned a quiet sigh of contentment. As he worked the lather and enjoyed its sweet fragrance, Reno felt his own muscles start to slowly unwind. Once he had dried them both with warm fluffy towels and dressed for bed, Rufus’s eyes were finally starting to look heavy. They laid in bed together; Rufus talking of his next steps for reforming Shinra, Reno massaging his tender muscles, stimulating the circulation just as the doctor had instructed. He ran his hands slowly over his back and shoulders, savoring the ‘ _mmm_ ’ every time he added pressure. He continued over his shoulders and all the way down to his hands. When fingertips ghosted over the faint mark on his wrist, he flinched.

“Did I hurt you?” Reno whispered, terrified. 

“Not at all,” Rufus replied darkly, “I just… you shouldn’t touch it.” He attempted to recoil into himself but Reno wasn’t having it. He tangled their legs together under the bedsheets and surrounded Rufus with his arms and shoulders, burying him in damp red hair. He moved one hand down, past the offending mark, until their fingers slid together. Reno hesitantly clasped, waiting to feel Rufus squeeze slightly in silent approval. Rufus liked _no one_ touching his hands. They were his window to the world. He experienced everything through touch, and the idea of entrusting them to someone else was terrifying. They’d held hands exactly three times since Reno had become a Turk. And once was because he physically had to pull Rufus out from under a pile of rubble. But today, it was what they both needed. A way to affirm their trust, share their fears, admit their vulnerability, without ever having to voice it aloud.   
Reno refused to let go until he could hear the steady breathing of Rufus finally asleep in his arms.   
‘ _We can’t give up hope just yet,_ ’ he asserted to himself, ‘ _We have options, treatments, plenty of time.’_ Holding Rufus, feeling his heartbeat, hearing his voice, it strengthened his earlier fading resolve. They would find a way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno wheeled Rufus into the bath just as he did every night. Removing the stained white sheet the President insisted on using to hide his appearance, he could see that tonight all the light in his face had faded. They could no longer enjoy each other’s company together in the water as they once did; Rufus’s seizures required the tub be filled with a minimal amount of water and the process of bathing to be quick but methodical. Changing the bandages each night was Reno’s personal burden- he wouldn’t allow Rude or any of the Healen nurses to touch the President as he prepared for bed. He argued that the stress of being fussed over was too much for his nerves and would keep him from getting any sleep. Not like either one of them slept much anyway. Reno’s blood was probably 95% caffeine at this point, and the other 5% hard liquor. Instead of sleep the two would lie together in bed and reminisce about better days; recounting how they got to know each other during house arrest in Junon, or laughing about the time Reno nearly was fired for sneaking Rufus out to a nightclub because he’d never been to one. It was thanks to his Turk that he was even alive, and thanks to him he’d enjoyed a life worth living. After an hour or two of talking and repositioning to keep the stigma marks from becoming too painful, Rufus would drift into a light sleep, only to be jolted awake by one of his seizures a short time later. They would repeat this pattern until the sun came up. 

It had been months since that first diagnosis. Far longer than anyone had expected Rufus could fight the disease. Pure spite was all that was keeping him alive at this point. Three of Midgar’s leading physicians, an experimental medication trial, as well as some risky attempts at using mildly unstable materia had all failed to slow the aggressive takeover of his body. Reno never gave up hope. He endlessly searched and sought out new research, new doctors, possible treatments. If he gave up, it would be like accepting that Rufus was going to die. Which wouldn’t happen. _Couldn’t_ happen. Not while he was still a Turk. But eventually the death toll rose to the thousands and people stopped talking about the possibility of a cure. Reno’s mentality devolved from ‘how will I fix this’ to ‘how long can I keep him with me.’ He almost drowned one night after a seizure when they were bathing together. He could no longer touch and linger over his skin due to the painful, oozing marks that spread across his body. Rufus was slowly fading, and taking Reno’s sanity with him.

This night, Rufus could not get comfortable. Every few minutes he would try to turn over and relieve the pain, only to move it from one side to the other without any moment of rest. For the first time, Reno felt worried. This sudden shift in his demeanor was unsettling. “Can I help, Boss? Another pillow to cushion your back maybe?” This was grasping at threads and he knew it. Rufus rolled over away from Reno, and used what was left of his failing strength to throw himself upright.   
“AAAAGGGGGHHHHH,” he cried out angrily, knocking a glass of water clear across the room. “Rufus, _Rufus_ ,” Reno soothed but internally he was panicked. This was not right. This was not his normal determined composure. Some sort of switch had flipped and the darkest part of his psyche was taking hold.   
“Reno,” he whispered, clinging to the Turk’s shoulders. His eyes were hopeless and empty. “Help me.”  
He gingerly wrapped his arms around his back and brought Rufus against his chest. The new bandages were already wet despite being changed only an hour ago. “I need you to kill me..” Rufus spoke into Reno’s neck, desperately pleading his request, “It can’t end like this. Becoming so weak and pathetic that I can’t even sign my own name. You have to kill me before I become something I don’t even recognize. My pride won’t let me be a burden to you any longer.” He leaned carefully over to the nightstand and pulled a handgun out of the drawer. Reno’s eyes were wide with shock as he placed it into his hands. “The only reason I’m asking you is because I’m not even strong enough to pull the trigger on my own. Believe me, I tried. You’re the only soul on Gaia I’ve ever trusted with my true self, Reno. This is an order, but let it be some solace to you that it is my last.” 

His pale blue eyes were the iciest Rufus had ever seen them. Reno felt like time had stopped, and he was reliving the sensation of his heart shattering over and over again. He couldn’t _argue_ , order or not, because were the fates reversed he would have made the same decision. Going out with his last shred of dignity. But after all they’d faced together, Reno was no longer interested in going the world alone. He’d finally found a place that felt like home and there was no way he could go back to life without it. If Rufus couldn't bear to suffer one more day then he wasn’t going to either. Sure he could agree to end the pain of Rufus’s miserable existence, but what he didn’t have to know that in turn he would put an end to his own.   
“Boss, I would do anything on Gaia for you. I’m your Turk, and that means you have my loyalty until the day I die.” He leaned over Rufus and placed the gun back in the drawer, wrapping his hands over bandaged ones in a silent plea. “My only request is that ya hold off til morning. Let’s try to enjoy the night together, hmm? If that’s all we got.” Reno unwrapped one of the hands in his grasp and pressed his lips to Rufus’s palm. He kissed it two or three times before taking his hand and holding it against his cheek, red stripes wet with tears. He was determined to never waver in front of his superior, who had constantly relied on him when situations escalated beyond his control. 

Overcome with devotion and grief, Reno held Rufus as tightly as he could bear it, even when he let out a cry of surprise. “Sorry, you’re just going to have to deal with it this time- I need you and I’m not holding back.” His voice became demanding and determined. All traces of gentleness gone, Reno seized Rufus’s jaw in his hands as their lips crashed together. His mind was raging, burning with what had just been said. The only way to drown it out was touch. He couldn’t bear to tear away. Drinking in the taste of Rufus, he parted his lips and deepened their kisses. There was no way he would ever have enough of this. Harder and harder he pressed against him, begging for contact. “If there were any way I thought it wouldn’t kill you I’d be fucking you into the mattress right now,” Reno growled into his ear while grinding their hips together.  
“Ahh but what a way to go,” Rufus smirked, cut short by a whimper of pain from a particularly enthusiastic thrust.   
“I said I wasn’t going easy on you this time, so just grin and bear it,” he was using that authoritative tone saved for Turk missions, so direct it was almost threatening. When Reno lowered himself over Rufus, settling right between his thighs, he threatened again. “You’re going to lie back, enjoy this, and not die. I think I’m owed at least one final request if you’re sticking me with these shitty orders.” He set himself to the familiar task of drawing out the delicious sounds he had been missing. The boss could be stubborn, nerves wound tight from the stress of running a company that powered most of society. Only Reno’s expert persistence was ever enough to give him relief. That wicked tongue did more than sling insults- and within minutes Rufus moaned and arched his back in praise of the release he so desperately needed. Now thoroughly exhausted from exerting more energy than he had in weeks, Rufus closed his eyes and drifted into deep sleep. For a moment Reno was afraid to walk away, afraid to let him out of his sight for fear of losing him. He kissed his sleeping face and sweat-damp hair a few more times before extracting himself ever so carefully to have a cigarette. On the way out the door he stopped and opened the medicine cabinet to pop two of Rufus’s pain pills into his mouth. He was getting sleep tonight, Gaia be damned. 

Outside the air was heavy and humid; Reno cursed and lit up a smoke. He slumped over the railing, finally crushed by the weight of the entire world as he knew it coming to an end. No point in holding back now. His broken sobs drowned out the sound of Rude stepping out onto the balcony. A hand lightly brushed his back.   
“Not like you, partner.” Rude broke the silence. No use in being embarrassed at this point.   
“This is it.” He heard his voice crack with the words but didn’t recognize the sound at all. “It’s going to be tonight.“.   
“You’re sure.” It was less of a question and more of an observation.   
Reno kept his face lowered but nodded slowly. He took a long drag and then tossed the cigarette out into the darkness. “Why couldn’t it have been me…” the question choking him as he tried to speak.  
“WHY COULDN’T IT HAVE BEEN ME!? I HAVE ABSOLUTELY **NOTHING** TO LIVE FOR!!” Reno was screaming now, hysterical. “HE HAD THE ENTIRE PLANET IN HIS GRASP!” He was shaking. The guilt, fear, anger and exhaustion hitting him all at once.  
“The worst part is I can’t even protect him. I just watch as he’s slowly taken away from me. Useless. I’m his Turk, I swore my life to keeping him safe. I’M A FUCKING TURK! FUUUUUUUUUCK!”   
Rude stepped over and put his arms around his partner. The anguish that consumed Reno was more to bear than the weight of his failing body.   
“You need sleep. You can’t keep going like this. The President would be devastated if he knew just how bad you’ve let it get. Now come on, I’m putting you to bed right now and better not see your face again until morning.” Rude was firm in his words but they were meant with the greatest kindness. Back in the bedroom he once again wrapped himself around Rufus, unwilling to let him go for another second, and felt the pills at last help his body find rest. Tomorrow it was over. They would both be free.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Reno was jolted into consciousness by Rude frantically calling his name. _Shit_ those meds must have knocked him out. As he came to his senses, the first thought was that Rufus must be dead. His heart sank. But when his eyes opened the space beside him was empty.   
Now he was in a panic. Reno leapt up and turned to his partner, who had a paper in hand. He snatched it away filled with dread that Rufus was in grave danger. He was not wrong.  
“Shiva’s shining asshole. That bastard.”   
The note was written by Rufus, explaining he had set up a meeting with Kadaj to make a proper ‘introduction.’ The last line read ‘ _Reno, you are relieved of the duty that I should have never asked you to perform. Consider this a gracious alternative_.’  
If the remnants had not already murdered the man by the time they found him, Reno was going to do it himself. His head was spinning trying to process this blatant display of arrogance and stupidity on Rufus’s part. Reno was dead inside at this point. Just going through the motions because he didn’t know how to stop being a Turk. Without wasting another second he turned to Rude.   
“Get the chopper. We’re headed to Edge.” 

  
What Reno _didn’t_ know, was that day, an unassuming rainshower was about to return all the joy and life he thought was lost forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've reached the end, I challenge you to listen to the song 'The Temptation of Adam' by Josh Ritter and imagine the relationship of these two over the entire timeline up through AC. Prepare to GET SAD. Hahaha


End file.
